Because nothing stays the same
by samanshha
Summary: After turning into a Vampire Elena has been in a down spiral, but maybe she realized it a bit late. Damon took her away, and now she's alone.. What is she going to do? Damon's relationship with Elena will grow later rather than sooner at the point she's at in her new born baby vamp life. How will she feel? Will she feel? Humanity or no Humanity? Read to find out!
1. The Calm

It was storming, I could hear the thunder and see the lightning flash through my closed blinds. Laying in bed stuck in thought about what Stefan had said, "You shared blood with him Elena! It didn't mean anything to you but it meant something to me, and I know that it sure as hell meant something to Damon." Damon had said something about it being personal but he didn't give me specifics.. "Just drink." So I did, I didn't know that it wasn't going to help me but it was worth a try, he tasted so good I barley managed to not drink all of him. What was I going to do? Stefan was upset with me and I didn't know how to fix it, maybe it was better off this way.

There was a knock against my window suddenly disrupting my thought, getting out of bed, I fixed my messy purple flanel Pajamas. Reaching the window I opened the blinds, to no surprise it was Damon. Damon causually jumped in my room at Vampire speed and sat on my bed. "What do you want Damon? It's late and I'm tired." Damon looked at me questioningly, as if I was saying something foreign. "Elena.. you need to learn how to feed from a human before you end up becoming something you don't want to be." He said it as a warning. "Damon, you know where I stand.." Before I could finish my sentence he was two inches away from my face. "Elena." He breathed and I could feel his hot breath on my skin. Feeling nervous I backed away but he followed, I tripped and fell on my bed. Damon being Damon smirked and I became aware of what he was thinking, I craweld back to the head board of my bed and looked for a way out of this situation. I loved Stefan but I also loved Damon and I don't want to end up like Katherine so I have to stay away from Damon.

My phone started to viberate against my side table, "Stefan? Why are you calling so late?" Talk about saved by the bell I thought. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be with you every step of the way tomorrow, and make sure you don't lose control, I love you Elena." Looking up at Damon I knew he heard what Stefan said, "..I love you too." I hung up the phone and Damon looked at me, " You wouldn't have to worry about losing control if you had just let me teach you." I blinked and just like that he was gone..


	2. Train Wreck Waiting to Happen

**Hey! I would have updated sooner but School work and all! Anyways I'm going through the episodes first before I start my twist. Trust me it'll be real soon! **

**Thanks for the follows you guys! Oh and if you have any suggestions just let me know and I'll apply them! **

**-xoxo Samm **

I woke up and looked at my alarm, 6 in the morning? I groaned, "Why can't I eve get a decent sleep?" I said to myself. Today was the first day of senior and my first day being around so many people, today was also my fresh start. I took a quick shower and brushed my hair, after throwing on a cute navy blue Spaghetti strapped dress that stopped right above the knees, I threw on a pair of long brown boots. Looking in the mirror before leaving I thought, If today was a fresh start, I'm going to be a new me.

...

When I got to school I noticed that not many people have changed, after I died Thought I would see people differently but no, they were the same people with the same attitude. I reached my locker and Matt was waiting for me.

"Hey Elena, are you sure you're ready to be back at school? I mean do you think you can control yourself around everybody?"

"I'm not ready, but it feels good to be back.. plus there's that new hunter in town and it would be suspicious if I weren't to go."

Ever since the memorial, Matt has been letting me feed on him. I feel as if I'm using him as my Human blood bag, he says that he owes me for saving his life but I don't see it that way. Matt has always been there for me and I love him for that he always does the right thing and helps out when ever I need it.

"Well if you need anything Elena don't hesitate to ask, I'll be here for you, when ever and where ever."

"Thanks Matt," I paused shortly not knowing what to exactly say. "You have no idea how much I appreciate you letting me...you know."

It wasn't short until Stefan came to walk me to class, he's still worried that I'm going to lash out and kill some one. We reached Alaric's old classroom and took our seats. It was only the first day back since his death and I was just mad, he was family no matter what he'd done. It was when I heard Rebekah's voice that made me lose it. "Where's Alaric? Oh wait I killed him" She said.

I threw the pencil that I was tapping at her chest but she caught it and threw it twice as hard into my shoulder.

There was blood coming out of my shoulder when I ripped the pencil out, I was livid. I rushed out of class and Stefan followed. Everything is heightened and I could feel it more now than ever. I was shaking with rage and all I wanted to do was go back in hat class and rip Rebekah's head off. Literally.

Stefan was close behind me when he grabbed me by the arm. "You need to calm down, everything is more now that you're a vampire, you don't want to do anything rash."

"I HATE HER STEFAN! I HATE THAT I HATE HER! I WANT HER DEAD THAT'S HOW MUCH I HATE HER AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" I was pissed. I can't believe she was ruining my life again, it wasn't enough that she killed me.

"Hey, I'll take care of Rebekah, you go take care of this." He gestured to my blood stained cardigan that was over my dress. I walked to the bathroom quickly and took of my cardigan to wipe off all the blood on my shoulder. As I was throwing away my sweater the door opened. All cleaned up I looked at who it was, it was a girl named Annabell in the same class. "Are you okay?" She asked, but it didn't sound like she was concerned. Annoyed I replied, "I'm fine Annabell." "I'm not." She said quickly after my response, I looked at her confused. She didn't sound right.. Then I noticed the blood dripping from her neck, only Rebekah would do something like this. I knew her game and I wasn't going to play along with it.

Rebekah came in and looked at me "What's wrong Elena?" She was mocking me and I could hear it in her tone so easily. She started touching Annabell's neck and licked her fingers clean. "Mm-mm Delicious." She took her blood covered fingers and put them near my lips but I flinched away before they could have touched me. "What do you think you're doing? This is my life, my school, my friends. You have no right to be here and ruin it!" I yelled,standing up for myself.

"Really your life? I'm here now Elena, maybe it's you who doesn't belong here and ruin it for me! As I recall there's a new Hunter in town and well he's right down the hall, I'd be careful if I were you." Rebekah wasn't going to give up, she wiped her hand against the girls bleeding neck and wiped it across my face.

I vamped out fully, I barred my fangs and hissed. There was no way she was going to get away with this and I was going to make sure of it. I cleaned up my face and walked outside and met up with Caroline and Stefan. Stefan came up to me like the best thing just have happened and it bothered me. "You've been under a lot of stress lately so I was thinking we could skip the rest of the School day and go to Rebekah's party." Oh no, he did not just say that! I was just about to walk away when the idea came to my mind. "Yeah, you're right Stefan, I need to blow off some steam. I'm just going to run home real quick to change, then we can go."

...

I rushed to the Salvatore boarding house and made my way to Damon's room. I have to find the white oak stake, it's the only way to get rid of her. I went from drawer to drawer and still couldn't find it, then I heard the door open. Damon.

"What are you doing in here?" Asked Damon.

Quickly thinking I said "um, where's your bourbon, it's much better than Stefans."

"Top Drawer" I rummaged through it, finding out it was his underwear drawer. He had a lot of black silk boxers, I bet he would look even hotter with them off.

"You keep your Bourbon in your underwear drawer?"

"No." He said matter of fact. He knew what I was there for. He took off his shirt and then slowly started unzipping his pants. All I could do was stare, I would jump his bones right now if I wasn't with Stefan. "Staying for the show or..." he lifted up his eyebrows and that turned me on. He knew that I wanted to stay, who wouldn't? When he said that I snapped out of what ever daze I was in. Oh I wouldn't mind staying for the show at all. Unfortunately I had a plan, I left the room to let him finish changing.

After almost an hour of begging he gave me the White Oak Stake. Now was the time.


	3. The Almost kill

**Just a quick update! I'll be changing the point of view shortly, and I'll probably start narrating the story after the next two chapters! Oh there's a twist in here that I didn't expect to write!(: Comments and suggestions are welcomed(: xoxo Samm**

****Stefan took me to the party at Rebekah's new house. I was really surprised when I found out how beautiful it was, who knew someone with such an ugly personality could have a gorgeous house like this?

We walked into the house, looking around I said, "Wow I wonder who must have lived here?"

_"Or died here for any matter."_

"Here drink this, and I'll look for something a little more stronger." Stefan said as he handed me a drink , that he got from compelling a boy. I looked at him and gave him a knowing smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw April walking in the kitchen, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go talk to April."

Walking into the kitchen I said "Hey April! How are you?" She smiled at me, "I'm doing better, I'm going through my denial phase."

I looked at her and held out my beer to her, "Here want some?" April took it from me and took a drink then handed it back. "Thanks. I can't believe you used to read me bed time stories.."

I laughed and looked at her, "And now I'm giving you beer, seems about right!" I was about to have a giggling fit, when Rebekah walked in. "April maybe you can go look around the house, and I'll catch up with you in a bit?" "Okay I'll see ya later!" She called while waving goodbye and walking out of the kitchen.

"_Elena" _ Rebekah said my name like it was a stake to her. "Did I forget to uninvite you?"

"Did you blow up her dads house to get revenge on the council?" I was getting suspicious it had to be done by a vampire, maybe even her. " I couldn't give a damn about a middle aged council." I gave her a disbelieving look, just thinking why would I believe her? "You come in _my house and then accuse me of something I didin't do. Then you have the nerve to drink my beer?" _She snatched the Red cup from my hand and smirked. _Oh my god. what is this horrible pain it feels like I'm burning from the inside out. It hurt so bad. What was it? _

I gave her a frantic look. "My ring! Give it back!"

"Get it yourself." She threw it in the garbage disposal and turned it on.

I rushed into the dark corner in the kitchen. What am I going to do? I could hear the metal blades beating at my ring, it was now or never. I rushed out and turned the disposal off. The pain was back and I could see myself burning up from the sun in the window. I quickly reached into the hole and put on my ring. Gasping I looked at my bag.

That was it. I was gone. I was going to kill her. I reached for the white oak stake and then I saw Stefan. "I'm not going to stop you if you want to kill her, It'll feel good for the first 10 seconds, but then in an hour, hundreds of vampires are going to die and all you'll feel is guilt." I looked at him. What the hell Stefan! Can I ever have my own way without you interrupting? "Or we could get out of here on my kick-ass motorcycle."

This was the last time I was going to give in. "Fine" I muttered and handed him the stake. We walked outside where Rebekah saw us and laughed, "Leaving so soon." In return I smiled, handed Stefan my bag and said "No I never got a drink." I went to the keg and using my Vampire strength did a handstand and drunk until I was satisfied. I jumped down and we left. When I saw her face of total disgust I just laughed at myself. Man I'm good.

Next thing I knew I was on Stefan's Motorcycle. I felt so free, like I could fly. Driving on the long empty road, I stood up slowly and got on the seat. I never felt so good before, this was one of the reasons why I loved Stefan, he new how to make me feel good. The question is, is it enough for me and my transition?

We reached the boarding house in 10 minutes. It must have been the best 10 minutes if my life. We rushed into his room and he threw me on the bed. He kissed me softly but needy. Like he needed me or he couldn't breath. We were making out in his bed and I closed my eyes enjoying his love. When I opened them it wasn't Stefan but Damon. "No.." I pushed at Damon and he backed away, but it was Stefan. "Elena what's wrong?"

I felt pain in all of my veins and I felt so sick. I pulled up my sleeve and saw that I was infected with something. The hunter. "When the hunter took Tyler's venom he must have put it in the beer." Said Stefan. I was worried, I was going to die, if we couldn't get Klaus.

Then Damon appeared again. "Why am I seeing you?" I asked the hallucination. Damon responded "Because you're a vampire now Elena and you're changing." I looked at him before I felt a bleeding arm be pressed against my mouth. I took as much blood until I felt better. Klaus had saved me.. How long have I been Hallucinating? I didn't remember Stefan calling him, or Klaus getting here.

I got home and Matt was there waiting for me. I was hungry and he was the only one I could talk to without feeling bad. He was rolling up his sleeve and taking the band-aid off for me to feed. I told him about my dad and how angry I was with Rebekah. "I almost killed her today Matt, it's this urge and everything is heightened, it's the hunger, I'm not used to it."

When I finished I slammed my fangs into his wrist. I could feel him wince but I was to hungry and angry from going over today's events to care. I kept drawing blood..

"Elena.. are you sure you want to take that much?" Matt asked sounding a bit scared, but I ignored him, I wanted more. "Elena it hurts!" Ugh can he shut up? It's annoying but this struggle thing makes me want more., I used my vampire speed and grabbed him by the neck and pushed him into the counter. I continued to drink and I heard him yell my name.

Someone ripped me off of him, Who dared to do it? I will kill them or better yet suck them dry! The hunger was getting to me and I couldn't help but launch myself at the one who pulled me off my prey and hiss, Damon? "Stop! Stop.." Damon gestured to me with the two of his pointer fingers. I calmed down and retracted my fangs. "Oh my god, what did I do?" Matt looked as if he was scared for his life and I saw his puppy eyes. Damon turned around casually and looked at Matt. "Matt I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too. I'm Sorry!" I was panicking I almost killed my best friend. Damon captured Matt's eyes and compelled him to leave and forget.

Damon turned to me, and I felt so guilty. How could I do that to matt? He grabbed my face with both of his hands and carressed my cheeks, soothing me. "Elena you need someone to teach you to feed, and I'm going to help you." He looked at me with all of his feelings and I would have kissed him if I didn't feel the pain of vervain flowing through my veins.

"... D-Damon?" Then everything went black.


	4. Trapped

**This chapter is a short one but I will update quickly for the next! Also I switched up the point of views! Another Chapter is on the way. Already in the making! Much thanks for the follows and favorites, oh and just a reminder comments and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated! Xoxo, Samm.**

I opened my eyes wondering what had happened, I just passed out. Then it hit me. _Damon, he vervained me? Why would he do that? He said he was going to help me after I attacked Matt. _I got up from where I was laying down. Looking around it looked like the boarding house. _Damon's room? _"Why am I in Damon's room?" I asked my self. Looking around for the door I tried to open it, but it was locked from the outside. "What the hell? Damon!" I screamed I knew he could hear me. He was probably smirking at hearing me yell.

I heard him walking towards the door, "Yes Elena?"

Jiggiling the door I yelled "What am I doing here? You said you were going to help me.."

"I AM helping you Elena. You need help and Stefan can't give it to you." Then he walked away.

I huffed, and walked towards the bed, there was a window next to it. _Maybe I can escape through here? I don't know why Damon locked me in his room, but I'm not going to stay here. _I felt hunger I and knew I had to feed soon. I opened the curtains as quietly as I could, the railings were old and rusty so it squeaked a bit. I looked out the window and saw that this _was not _the Boarding house. Paris? There was the perfect view of the Eiffel Towerr.

"Damon!" He has gone to far. I yelled his name repeatably , and heard him chuckle on the other side. He was enjoying this, enjoying me freaking out. "I told you I'm helping you, It's easier to help you where nobody knows you."

Not if I have anything to do about it, I thought to myself. I opened the window surprisingly it wasn't locked. I laughed to myself, looking out the window it was only 3 stories, I could jump out. Sure may fracture a few bones but with vampire healing it'd be painless in a few seconds. As fast as I could I swung both of my legs out of the window. _On the count of three. One, two, thr.._

I gasped as Damon grabbed me by my neck and shoved us into the wall. "You wouldn't dare, try and do that again" he said with wide eyes. As usual he was wearing his black pants, black shirt and leather jacket. I looked up at him and his hand tightened around my neck, "You have no right to keep me here! Kidnapping me from Mystic Falls! Who the hell do you think you are? You could teach me to feed using any method but no. You took me away from the only family I have left..." I choked. With that he loosened his grip from around me.

Looking at me like he had when he left me, and Klaus had kidnapped me to drain me. "I took you away from Jeremy because you would kill yourself if you've hurt him.." I knew he cared but I needed to leave, to be with him. Jeremy was the only person holding me together.

**Stefan's Point of view: Back in Mystic Falls.**

There was a note from Elena on my dresser.

_'My_ _dearest Stefan, I love you and I want you to know I always will. It's time for me to learn how to be a vampire and I can't do it with you teaching me. I almost lost control yesterday and I fear that I'll do it again. You can't protect me from everything, even though I wish you could. I'm leaving town with Damon, I don't know where we are going but it's going to be far from here. Don't look for me, don't try and contact me. I'll come back when I'm ready, but I don't know if we'll be together again. It's time we take a break, I know you don't like me as a vampire, I'm in a spiral. I know you will always love me but you just won't love me the same if I remain the same. I can't go back to the way I was, it's too late. I can turn into a better vampire though and I intend to do so. You don't need to pretend anymore Please take care of Jeremy while I'm gone._

_Forever and always, Elena'_

Elena left me? I crumpled up the note and threw my face into my hands. I loved her but how did she knew exactly how I felt? I only wrote in my journal about this. Something wasn't right.. The letter was written in her hand writing but the way she worded it was odd.

I took my phone out of my dark washed jeans and dialed her number, it rung for what seemed like forever. Nothing. Her voice mail then came on. "_Hey this is Elena, I'm out of town right now and not able to be contacted, I've been busy with a new education program so I'd rather not be bothered, thanks!"_

Her voice tone on the voice mail was rather snarky it didn't seem like her.

I called Damon. After three rings he picked up. "Hellllooo brother, how are you this fine morning?."

I was getting angsty. "Cut the crap Damon, where are you and Elena?"

"Out of sight, out of mind brother, She needs this, she came to me and I'm here, goodbye Stefan." The line went dead. She really did leave..

My last call was to Jeremy. He picked up instantly. "Jeremy where's Elena?"

"Didn't she tell you? She left Mystic Falls to learn to control herself better.." Jeremy was sure of this. Biting my lip I asked with a very serious tone. "Did she act strange to you at all?"

"Well now that you mentioned it she packed before she told me and she didn't give it a second thought like she normally would have. She was acting much more nice than she would have normally. Stefan,Elena is fine she's with Damon, you know he will always keep her safe. Just chill."

"That doesn't seem like her, if you hear anything let me know." Maybe I was overreacting. Elena is a vampire now she can protect herself.

"I'm telling you man, you're over thinking this, She's fine." After that he hung up. If Jeremy was sure, then I knew Elena was safe.


	5. Le Rex Club

**Hey! Just letting you know this chapter might get a little smutty!**

Damon's point of view: Paris.

Convincing Elena that I was doing this for her wasn't going to be easy. My phone started ringing to Stefan's ring tone 'I'm not a Vampire.' I loved this song so I let the phone ring longer, then I answered "Hellllooo brother, how are you this fine morning?" I was still pressing Elena to the wall; I released her neck and covered her mouth. She mumbled something, but at that moment I didn't care, I couldn't have her ruining the plan.

"Cut the crap Damon, where are you and Elena?" He sounded nervous, little did he know.

"Out of sight, out of mind brother, she needs this, she came to me and I'm here, goodbye Stefan." I hung up the phone, so he wouldn't hear Elena being muffled.

Then she bit me. She actually bit me. I removed my hand from her mouth and she hissed. Elena stood there bearing her fangs at me. She was a hungry pissed off Vampire, but she looked good this way.

"You're hungry." I stated. It was almost dark; she needed to get blood into her system.

"No I'm starving." Elena said in a spiteful manner. I couldn't hold it against her though, "Alright let's go, don't pull anything or you'll regret it. That means no trying to call St. Stefan or Jeremy." I don't think she realizes that I would do anything for her, and this is probably the hardest thing I could do. She hated me right now, I could see the pain in her face, I knew she didn't want to be a vampire but there was nothing to be done.

"Fine." That's all she said as we walked out.

**Flashback: The plan, a week before Paris.**

I was willing to do anything to keep Elena safe, even if it meant she would hate me forever. Stefan was looking for a cure, a deal with Klaus. I couldn't let that happen. Klaus would drain her of all her blood and kill her, so he would have more Hybrids. Stefan was too ignorant to notice.

I called in Katherine. Sure she was upset about Elena being a vampire but she agreed, when I said "Elena won't come into any contact with Stefan for a long time". The plan was simple.

Wait for Elena to attack and Vervain her. I waited for Katherine to pack Elena's things, and impersonate Elena to tell Jeremy that she was leaving to train with me. Then she went to the boarding house to write that letter to Stefan. Then I took Elena to Paris.

**End of Flashback.**

Elena will forgive me. The plan was successful so far.

knew a perfect place for Elena to practice her first feeding; a club in the middle of Paris called 'Le Rex Club.' The taxi came and took us to the club. We walked in and the song "Play Hard" by Krewella was blasting in the club. The smell of the blood coursing through the people's veins was intoxicating. Elena was starting to vamp out; I grabbed her arm and told her "Not yet."

She growled she was getting impatient. I wanted to show her that being with me can be fun and she doesn't have to feel guilty about feeding. I saw a couple making out in a booth in the very back, easy target I thought. They were both drunk and nobody would notice. I pointed them out and dragged Elena towards them.

"Mind if we join you guys?" I asked. They were both American tourists. They nodded and we sat down. I whispered really quiet so only Elena could hear. "Grab their attention and lead them to the dance floor."

Elena nodded, and ordered several drinks for our table over the next 20 minutes. The couple was so drunk they could barely speak without slurring.

"Wanna dance?" Elena said acting drunk and twirling her hair. She really knew how to grab his attention. Elena led him to the middle of the dance floor and the guy grabbed her hips, she started grinding slowly with the music and then picked up the speed when the music sped up. 'Was that necessary' I thought.

Then Elena turned towards him and sunk her fangs in. I walked up to her and said "Elena the goal is to not kill him." She growled and pulled her teeth out of his neck. It was so dark in the club that nobody would notice a few vamps eating people. The night went on for hours and Elena drunk from almost everybody in the club. She was getting aroused and the smell of it turned me on.

Elena was certainly blood drunk. I had my fair share as well. I stalked over to her and grabbed her hips. Rocking them with the music, I knew she would think tonight was fun, she couldn't stay mad at me forever. Elena then turned around, and put her arms around my neck, still dancing to the beat she saw the blood on my face from my previous victim and licked her lips. She slowly brought her fingers to my chin and tasted the blood. That was is it. I couldn't take anymore.

I grabbed her and rushed back to the house we were staying at. I rushed her into a bedroom and pushed her on the bed with vampire speed. I got on top of her and slowly kissed her jaw and moved down to her collar bone. She let a moan slip out and I felt myself get hard. She had no idea what she did to me. I got off the bed real fast and unbuttoned my pants.

_Knock knock knock knock. _

Someone was at the door.


	6. Unforgivable Accidents

**Elena's Point of view:**

Okay I was drunk on blood and alcohol. There was no way this would be happening if I was sober, What am I thinking? I need to stop this. I love Stefan...but it feels so good coming from Damon. I..I don't know what I want, Who I want. No! Damon kidnapped me, this is as far as it goes.

I moved my hand up to push him away but when I did there were three knocks on the door. Thank god I thought, I don't know what I would have done if this continued. Damon got off of me and cursed underneath his breath. Fixing his messy hair he answered the door.

"Hello, did you missed me?" Katherine said with a snarky tone. "What is she doing here?" I thought.

"What do you want Katherine? We had a deal, you're supposed to be long gone by now." Damon sounded pissed and all I could wonder was why was Katherine here.

"Oh you look like you're having fun, I can only imagine who you were just with." She laughed for a few seconds and started speaking again, "Where is the oh so great Elena, Damon?"

With that a fixed my self and with vampire speed rushed out to see Katherine. "Katherine. What do you want?"

"I only came here to give you this." She handed me Stefan's diary, what am I supposed to do with this? I'm not going to go through it and invade his privacy. I looked at her with a confused expression. Katherine stood there and arched her eyebrows, "You should read it. Very juicy and detailed if I do say so myself." Katherine was trying to tell me something, She smirked. I took it and then in a flash she was gone.

"Well that was a mood killer." Damon said with a dark tone. I ignored him and walked into the empty guess room and slammed the door behind me.

I didn't want to face him after what happened. I'm not sober and that shouldn't have happened. I laid down on the bed and fiddled with lock on Stefan's most current Diary. There was a knock on the door, "Elena.. are you okay?"

I sighed and looked towards the door. "No Damon. I want to go back to Jeremy and my friends, and what just happened shouldn't have happened. Just go away." I needed to take a shower. I went into the bathroom that was in the guest room. All white. I shook my head and turned on the water to warm it up. I removed my clothes and stepped in, the hot water that dripped down my body was much needed after the day I had. I had to clear my mind.

I don't know how long I was in there for but when I got out it was three am. I changed into shorts and a long V-neck white T-shirt and laid in bed, soon I drifted off in a deep sleep.

**Stefan's POV: Mystic Falls, The grill.**

I haven't heard from Jeremy at all today, walking in the Grill I noticed that nobody was there. "Jeremy?" I called out but no answer. The hunter has been laying low since the raging party but I needed to make sure Jeremy stayed safe. I was starting to get worried, usually he would have called to make sure he's okay.

I grabbed out my phone and dialled his number. Two rings later he answered, "Jeremy where are you?"

"Uhh, hey Stefan, I'm at Klaus'.. With Connor. I need help." Slamming the phone shut I rushed outside to my motorcycle and sped to Klaus' mansion. When I arrived it was so quiet, what the hell was Jeremy doing here especially since Klaus is half way around the world?

"Jeremy?" I called out. "HELPP! STEFAN!" I heard Jeremy scream and I rushed to the room in which it came. There stood Connor with chains around Jeremy's neck, He released Jeremy's limp body and it fell to the floor. I launched at Connor and threw a stake into his stomach he fell to the floor gripping his stomach and groaning.

I grabbed Jeremy's limp body and rushed to the boarding house. "Oh my god! Jeremy!" I looked at his hand to see if he had his ring on. He did but he wasn't waking up. Was Connor supernatural? Could Jermey be saved? Elena will could never live with her self if Jeremy was gone.

Hoping that Jeremy would wake up soon I rushed up stairs and grabbed my journal. I needed to write this down, who was I going to tell this too? Everyone would blame me, I can't let this happen. Damon. Where ever you are this is some how going to get to you.

"_Dear Diary, today something happened and I fear that one day it will kill me. I broke a promise, I was supposed to look after Jeremy but the hunter got to him. I don't know how.. I knew something was wrong the minute I walked into the Grill. What am I going to say to Elena? All I can do is hope that his body will start to breath soon. Jeremy has died a few times with his ring on and every time he comes back to life the time delays. It's getting longer for his body to respond to the ring and I don't know if this time he'll wake up. I have to do something."_

I ran down the stairs and saw that Jeremy was still...dead. I can only wait a little longer until I know for sure. I neeled down by his body and just watched him until my eyes started to get droopy and I fell asleep. Seven hours later I woke up but Jeremy was still the same. "Oh no, Jeremy I'm so sorry." I cried and couldn't stop, Elena will never forgive me.

Reaching for my journal for one last time I wrote on the next page.

_"Elena I'm sorry I couldn't protect Jeremy.. I know you will never forgive me so I'm leaving. I won't be able to stand the sight of your crying face because I know it's my fault. Knowing that you've lost so much due to vampires and other things. I'm sorry. I don't know how to tell you this but I can only hope that one day soon you'll read this. I'm so sorry, I know you will never forgive me but I truly am sorry..Goodbye.." _


	7. Humanity

**A/N To make sure, the last chapter that I added might have been a bit confusing, but After Stefan wrote that page in his journal, Katherine stole it and brought it to Elena during Damon's and her's sexy time. K? Oh and much thanks to all the follows, it mean's a lot to me, also sorry for not updating sooner, I've been so busy with school lately, it might be a little longer until the next few chapters come out, because I just got a job and I don't know how much free time I'll have! I'll try and update at least once a week now. xoxox, Samm.**

**Elena's POV:**

****It's been a week, I haven't said anything to Damon and all I can do is look at Stefan's journal. Why did Katherine give it to me, could it really be that important? I haven't heard from Stefan and maybe he wanted me to read it? I needed to read it. I popped open the lock and went to his last journal entry. My eyes went wide and everything went blurry as tears streamed down my face as I read his entry.

"_Dear Diary, today something happened and I fear that one day it will kill me. I broke a promise, I was supposed to look after Jeremy but the hunter got to him. I don't know how.. I knew something was wrong the minute I walked into the Grill. What am I going to say to Elena? All I can do is hope that his body will start to breath soon. Jeremy has died a few times with his ring on and every time he comes back to life the time delays. It's getting longer for his body to respond to the ring and I don't know if this time he'll wake up. I have to do something..."Elena I'm sorry I couldn't protect Jeremy.. I know you will never forgive me so I'm leaving. I won't be able to stand the sight of your crying face because I know it's my fault. Knowing that you've lost so much due to vampires and other things. I'm sorry. I don't know how to tell you this but I can only hope that one day soon you'll read this. I'm so sorry, I know you will never forgive me but I truly am sorry..Goodbye.."_

_What? How? Why? _Denial. It hit me like a pound of bricks. This was a lie, Jeremy couldn't be dead, Stefan was supposed to protect him, and he died.. impossible. I couldn't stop crying and I knew Stefan would never lie about something like this. A new feeling came with my heightened Vampire emotions, I was beyond angry, I wanted to kill Stefan. I ripped his journal in half and ran out the door with vampire speed, rushing past Damon, and outside in the cold crispy air.

I didn't know what or who I was looking for, Anything or Anyone to get my mind off of this disaster. My heart was broken, the pain in my chest had me gripping my heart and heaving. The pain was too much for me to take, there must be something I can do to make it stop. I kept running and I found myself at a bar by the time I stopped, I was far outside of the boarder of Paris but still in France. People were everywhere. I saw a young couple, the girl was maybe 24 and was wearing a red, knee length dress with a cropped jean jacket and brown ankle boots. The man was wearing a simple white V-neck T-shirt and dark wash jeans. I waited. They were walking to their car on a desolate street, a plan started being conjured up with my vampire conscious. I 'tripped' an 'fell'. After hearing me fall the young couple turned around an offered me their assistance.

"Oh my, are you okay?" He said to me, while reaching for my hand to help me up.

"Yes, I'm such a klutz sometimes, I swear I make a mess out of anything." I said while grabbing his hand so he can help me up. Instead when I grabbed his hand I pulled him towards me and I sunk my teeth into his neck. "HELP!" He yelled but I silenced him when I drained all the fresh blood from his body. He went limp. On the other hand his girlfriend turned to see what was taking him so long and she saw me covered in his blood.

"No! No! please just let me go!" She was frantic, I smiled inwardly as she realized there was no escaping me. I lunged forwards and drained her. As I licked my lips from the remaining blood, the pain in my chest came back and it was worse. It wasn't just sadness from losing the only family I had left, it was the guilt of killing these two helpless people, it was the fact that I was alone. I had no one. I didn't have any reason to be here, I was already dead, what was the point of being 'alive' when I had no family, friends, love? I slumped up against a nearby brick wall of a building on the street and slowly sunk down, crying.

I wanted to rid myself from this pain and so I did. I did the one thing I thought I would never do, I flicked the switch, shutting off all my feelings I had. I didn't want to feel the guilt, the pain, the suffering, the love that I didn't deserve to feel. So I didn't, there was no need anymore.

**Damon's POV:**

"Elena?!" Where was she going? I barley even saw her as she ran by. I know it's been awkward since that night a week ago but I didn't think it would compel her to run away from me.. no this couldn't have been because of me. I walked in the room she was staying in and what I saw, I could barley comprehend. Her whole room was destroyed, I knew she was throwing a fit but this was a far too much. In the corner of her room something caught my eye, it was looked like the journal Kathrine had given her. Except that it wasn't anymore, it was all shreds and I couldn't even read what was written.

I knew Elena and I knew she wasn't going to come back on her own. This was an extremely emotional vampire baby. She wasn't throwing one of her temper tantrums, this was something real, and it had to do something with Stefan's journal and what was written in it.

I didn't know what to do, and I always know what to do. I called Elena, no answer. I grabbed my leather jacket off the back of the couch and sped outside, hoping to see her around, but she was no where to be found. I called her name out, I asked people if they've seen a girl like her, nothing. I was way over paranoid, and I whipped out my phone and called her again.

"Are you looking for someone?" A man walking near me asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a girl yay high.." I said while putting my hand up to where her head should be, "She's very snappy, and she has long brown hair, with doe eyes, an..."

"And she's upset?" The man asked, looking like he knew who I was talking about. "Yeah have you seen her?"

"HA, have I seen her? Any man who've seen a sight like her wouldn't be able to forget it. The name's Kyle." He smirked, no one could pull off a smirk and look good at the same time except for me.

"Well Kyle, I don't recall asking for your name, but since you've seen her, tell me which way she went. I said grabbing him by his shoulder roughly and looking deep in his eyes. His eyes pulsed before he answered with a blank stare, "She went north towards the outside of Paris, she was crying but there was a hint of something more there. She bumped into me while running." No emotion in his voice he stared blankly at me.

Before turning around, I looked at him still compelling him, "Oh and if you ever think about looking at her again I'll snap your neck." With that I smirked and hailed one of those small taxis pointing them to the outskirts of France, wishing that it was my baby blue Camero.

"Elena, you better be around here." I said while looking out the window.


	8. I Got a Good Feeling

**Hey! Thank you for all the alerts! Here's a new chapter, the next couple chapters are all going to be based on Elena's point of view and her getting used to her new life, and the action will hit a climax after these few chapters! Please read and review! Xoxox, Samantha**

**Elena's POV**

I slowly got up and wiped away my tears, I didn't fell anything, and man did it feel good. I need to get out of here, somewhere, where no one will think to look for me. Germany? I've always wanted to go there and I did take a few years of the language. I was settled Germany it is! In the next thirty minutes I was walking into the airport, at the check in lane.

"One way ticket to Germany, please." The man standing at the counter looked up and I caught his eyes. "You don't need any personal information, or money, just one ticket for Elena Gilbert." I love this compelling! I don't feel guilty for using it either, much better than when I felt all the emotions.

"Right away miss Gilbert." The man gave me the ticket and I headed to the gate. I didn't have any luggage, it's time for a fresh start, new clothes new Elena, I thought. I walked on the plan when they started boarding, first class. The plane was semi-large but there were only six seats in the first class, the seats were a dark brown leather and had mini flat screens on the chair in front of them. I took my seat and waited until take off.

The next three hours went by fast, the next moment I was getting off the plain in Berlin. Only 2pm.. What to do? I 'bought' a gorgeous red Ferrari 458 Spider 2012, next thing to do was to find a place to live. The old me wouldn't do big and flashy, hell even Katherine tried to blend in, but not me. I think I wanted the Salvatore's to look for me one day and they'd be shocked at what they'd find.

Berlin, it's a magnificent city and in this city I found the perfect hotel, The Regent Hotel and just for me! Walking in and the beauty over took me, once again I was going to get what I wanted. The lady at the front desk looked up and compelling her I said "The best suite you have, no charge."

"Follow me," she said grabbing a golden key card from a drawer underneath the desk, her long blond hair flowed freely as she walked us to the elevator at the back of the lobby. She pressed floor number 21, I was drowning out the sound of the Elevator music as we continued our ride up, I hated that music. I wanted to snap the pretty blond's neck when hearing it.

We finally reached the floor and when the door opened I was in the room. The whole floor was mine. The blond gave me the key card and said, "When you come to the elevator just swipe your card and it will bring you up to your floor."

I looked her in the eye and dismissed her. The room was all black and white, the leather couches that were in the living room had purple throw blankets on them and small purple pillows. Looking around my new found home, I saw that the living room had one wall of glass that looked out onto Berlin. The floor was white marble, not the cheap stuff. A flat screen tv was placed on the wall across from the couches, and black and white portraits of nature was on the wall behind the couch. I continued looking around, the kitchen was semi large, and all updated appliances, not that I would be using any of it. With the thought of that it made me giggle. The bathroom was superior. An all glass shower was in the middle of the bathroom and a Jacuzzi tub was in the corner. _This is what I call perfection.._ I relaxed at the thought of this being my new home. There were several other rooms but I didn't bother looking in one besides the biggest bedroom that I completely fell in love with as I opened the door.

A black silk covered comfortable covered a king size bed, with matching pillows. The Room was all red besides one wall which was left white. Small mirrors were everywhere.

I gasped at the sight of it and jumped superman style on my bed. Just lying there, I closed my eyes and started thinking about what to do next. _Shopping. _I kicked my feet up and down from the bed and laughed as I enjoyed this new feeling. I'm not supposed to feel guilt and anything else but I guess happiness is the one thing I can feel. I slowly drifted off to a soundless sleep.  
…..

I woke up with the sun shining on face, getting up I ran to the shower. Looking in the body length mirror that was on the inside of the door I sighed, I undressed and saw that I was still the same person but I'm growing into a bigger and worse Elena. I smirked a little Damon smirk, I am so getting good at it. Running the shower I jumped in and washed myself with all toiletries the hotel provided for me. I got dressed in the same Elena clothes that I was wearing yesterday and headed out the door. It's time for some shopping.

Upon heading to the door I saw the same blonde at the front desk, _I could sure use some company, maybe even a friend, first I need to know her name _I thought. Looking closer I saw her name tag, _Evelynn. _

"Hey Eve! Wanna go shopping with me now? Or are you getting off late tonight?" She looked at me with confusion in her eyes and I laughed quietly. Grabbing her attention I looked into her eyes, "Evelynn, I'm your best friend, Elena, We've been friends since we were kids and you know _all_ my secrets and would _never _ tell a soul."

"Oh, hey Elena! I'm actually getting off work in a few minutes, where were you thinking of going? I know this little boutique and it's lovely. Smiling at her I responded, "I can wait a few more minutes, and a boutique sounds great but I'm in need for whole new kind of wardrobe…I'm thinking about hitting up all the stores, if you're interested in it?"

A great big wide smile spread across her lips, "Shopping Spree!" she yelled and I laughed. "Yes a shopping spree! Now lets go before I change my mind.."

**Will be continued tomorrow! I hoped you guys liked it! The big Delena moments will be happening soon, but I feel like I should tell you about Elena and how she's going through this whole change, and if it's her or not. Any who! **


	9. Shopping and Secrets

**Elena's POV**

I walked into the store with Eve, walking straight pass the jeans and t-shirts and to the dresses. There was so many, short and tight, long and lose, and high to low dresses, I picked up a red and blue high-low dress, looked at the price tag, 300 Euros. I gave them to Eve to hold onto while I looked more. Five club dresses, I grabbed black, silver, red, and gold, they were skin tight and the red and the back dress was strapless.

"Eve can you get a bag, I think we're going to be here for a while..."

"Already on it!" She grabbed two bags for me and herself. I grabbed over 10 pairs of skinny jeans, all black and dark wash, I stalked over to the shoes. Looking at all the bright colorful shoes and boots I smiled inwardly, I threw five pairs of Stilettos all different colors, and I grabbed four pairs of ankle boots with three inch heels. All of them were black besides one which was a light brown that would go great with my new high-low dress.

…..

It was late, and it was time to go home, I spent over five hours in over twenty little shops and boutiques, I compelled men staff workers to bring everything to my room and put them away.

Walking in the lobby I caught a smell of sweet smelling blood and I swallowed. "When was the last time you've drank blood Elena?" Eve whispered and I gave her a look, _oh I compelled her to know all my secrets..." _

"Nothing to be concerned about, I just need a little snack. Can you tell that man over there to meet me in my room?" Eve looked weary, she knew what I was talking about but it's been three days since I've eaten and I've noticed that I'm getting weak.

"Elena, are you sure I mean I can stop at the hospital and get you blood bags?"

"Trust me, go tell him to meet me in my room, and you can go to the hospital and get me blood bags while I'm feeding."

"Okay, well just don't kill the poor man..." She laughed trying to hide her discomfort but I saw right through it.

The man that she went to talk to was about six feet tall; he had almost raven locks of hair. It reminded me of Damon, I wanted him because he looked like Damon. He turned around and gave me a sweet smile and started walking to the Elevator and I followed. We reached the Elevator and I pressed 21 while swiping my card. "I'm Ian, and you are?"

"Elena Gilbert, It's nice to meet you Ian." I smiled while I took his hand, to shake it. Then I noticed something, there wasn't a heart beating, My smile dropped as I walked into my suite.

"So Elena what are you doing all the way in Germany?" He laughed as he rushed towards me and threw me against the wall. "Who..Ar-e.. y-you?" I choked out as his grip tightened around my neck.

"The name is Ian, Damon hired me to find you, and I did, but you don't seem like the girl he described, well personality wise that is." He let go of my neck and I grabbed it to soothe it. "Well congratulations on finding me, what do you want for your prize?" I said with anger in my voice.

"Nothing I was told to find you and report back to Damon, but thing is I'm not his lap dog and he's pissing me off. So I'll keep your location a secret on one condition. You let me stay here."

My mouth was agape, "Are you crazy? You can't stay here! That increases the chance for him to find me and I'm not going back. I'm staying hidden for as long as I can, do you know what happened to my brother? This is all the Salvatore's doing and I will not let them get away with it."

"What are you planning on doing to them? Surely enough you don't have the hatred to torture them, you don't seem like that kind of a girl."

"I've changed. You know what would break their hearts as much as it broke mine when my brother died? The girl they love, turning into the girl they hate, Except for worse. I want them to suffer! That's what I'm going to do." I started walking to my white leather couch and sat down throwing my feet up on the glass coffee table in front of it. "I'll let you stay for a trial week and if I like you, go ahead stay for as long as you want.

Ian smiled and jumped to sit by me, "So that's why you turned off your humanity? The death of your brother?"

"Yup. So now that you're staying here pick a room the one in the back is mine but there are five others you can use."

….

Ian and I were sitting in my living room when we heard the door open, "Elena I got you your dinner! I hope the guy is still breathing." Eve was walking in with several boxes in hand and I wondered how she got away with taking all that blood.

"Put it in the fridge" I turned around and looked at her.

"Oh so you left him alive after all?" Eve smiled and took a few steps closer to Ian to examine him.

"The thing is she couldn't kill me if she wanted to, I'm older, faster, and stronger." Ian smirked he seemed to have the same out look like Damon has. Except for the fact that he wasn't that attractive and he doesn't seem to have am extremely dark side, he seemed sweet.

"Well I'm hungry, would you want some blood Ian?" I said while walking to the freshly stocked fridge, opening it and grabbing two out of it.

"I'd love some." Is all he said when he sped up to me and took the bag out of my hands. I laughed, _this might be fun after all, and maybe I can trust him. _I the sound of Eve saying my name brought me out of my thoughts.

"Elena I need to tell you something, I think it's only fair that since I know all of your secrets, you should know mine."

**How'd ya like it? I wasn't sure where I was going with this and then some how I just started creating a new character, So any ways, I think I'm going to add a lot more of the Supernatural stuff and then Damon will come in and save the day, maybe? That's in later chapters, I just don't want Damon to be the whole focus of Elena's thoughts. I'm going to create a love triangle too! Can you guess with who? Thanks for the follows(:**


End file.
